


【AC】【HC】shape of you

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·pwp·太长了分成两段发，但愿两段能搞完OTL·tag：ride  squirt
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 16





	1. 上

敲开海尔森的家门并不容易，他厌恶圈养奴隶甚至把仆人的数量都降低到最少，这不仅有利于保护教团的机密，同样也方便了他和康纳私通。

康纳知道如何快速进入海尔森的房子里，他会为他留一扇窗，主卧靠床的那一个，不上锁让他可以翻进房里来。当然，海尔森更欢迎康纳走正门，只要他别穿着那身袍子。

敲了几分钟门仍旧无人应答，康纳仰头审视海尔森这座位于纽约的房产，他晓得海尔森会为他留下同样的破绽，但他在此前从未光临过这座房子，光天化日之下爬墙翻窗有损名声——海尔森的名声。

“开门。”康纳又敲了一次门。终于，一个中年女仆急匆匆地赶来应门：“是谁？”

“我，康纳。”他并不介意对方是否知道这个名字代表什么。

“谁？”她打开门打量这位身材高大相貌英俊的原住民汉子，“老爷出门了，你如果有什么话想传达给他我可以替你转达。”

“告诉他他儿子来看望他了。”

“喔！”女仆发出一声仿佛被掐住脖子的尖叫，她知道自家老爷有一位非婚生子……“您进来等他，亲自说给他听吧。”

康纳被领进门带到了会客厅，女仆抱歉地表示因为肯威老爷不愿意多请几个女仆所以他要等上一会才有热茶喝了。康纳无所谓地表示他正好可以逛逛房子，听他说完这句话后女仆变了脸色。难道海尔森在这里藏了什么秘密？康纳突然被激起了兴趣，饶有兴致地开启鹰眼一寸一寸搜查。

海尔森的这座房产并不大，藏在纽约一众小楼里并不算显眼，三层楼高，外饰和内部装潢一致地简洁，没有明显的圣殿骑士标志。康纳想，海尔森或许没有把这里作为收容圣殿骑士的场所，他发现会客厅被使用的次数并不多，女仆也惰于打扫，家具蒙上了一层薄薄的灰。康纳抬头，吊灯倒是相对奢华的水晶质地，不过没有特别出格的鎏金，鹰眼下显示那盏灯也挺久没被使用了。刺客大师沿着墙边用脚步丈量，内里的大小和他在外面看的几乎一致，没有夹层。

然后康纳推开了和隔壁房间相邻的门，穿过它就来到了餐厅。这种设计在有钱人家里倒是不常见，康纳思索着，目光盯着正中间摆放的实木餐桌，桌面够宽桌腿结实雕花精美，两个成年男子在上面……康纳赶紧摇了摇头把浮现在他脑海里的不适宜画面全部赶出去。

突然，康纳发现了墙角的灰尘不太对劲，他蹲下来，发现墙根有微风吹过。这是一面可以打开的墙！终于被他找到了可疑的地方，康纳在墙边摸索企图找到机关，海尔森藏起来的地下室？密室？

“少爷，您在做什么？”女仆端了茶回来，在托盘上还放上了几块小饼干。“如果您想知道，这堵墙是可以被打开的。”她把茶放到茶几上，“您要几勺糖？”

“1勺。”康纳讪讪地站了起来，他发现自己又绕回了会客厅。

“如果老爷想在家里办舞会，可以把这堵墙打开，还有和门厅紧邻的这堵墙也是能推开的，这样我们就拥有一个超大的宴会厅啦。”女仆欢喜地说，“可惜我也只见过那么一两次，来宾们都夸老爷这个设计做得巧妙。”

“是父亲设计的？”

“是的，连底下的滑轮也是他改良的呢。”

康纳并不知道父亲还有这点爱好，他以为圣殿骑士的大团长平时都忙得没有空过个人生活，他每次来找海尔森都是，见他伏案写着教团文件。年轻人眨眨眼，觉得自己确实发现了海尔森的一个秘密。

“如果您需要的话，摇铃叫我。”女仆指了指墙上的绳子，“我得去准备晚餐啦！您会留下来的对吧？”

在女仆希冀的目光中，康纳点了点头。

“那真是太好啦，我正担心刚做好的蛋糕吃不完。”想起什么似的，女仆指了指房屋的另一侧，“那是游戏室，老爷的书房在二楼，您想玩会或是看书都可以。我为您准备三楼的卧室可以吗？就在老爷的卧室旁边。”

康纳当然没有异议，无论如何海尔森都不会赶他去睡马厩，毕竟他有那么多房间呢。也多亏了女仆的指点，康纳吃完小饼干——味道很不错——抹抹嘴继续踏上探寻圣殿大团长的秘密之旅。

游戏室看起来是海尔森经常呆的地方，烟灰缸里剩一半的烟头，被压出凹痕的靠枕，康纳轻松地勾勒出海尔森躺在沙发上抽烟的画面。说起来，他从未在他身上闻过烟味，康纳以为海尔森不喜欢烟草呢，他转念一想，有大片烟草种植地的大团长怎么可能从未碰过烟呢。游戏室里没别的特别的东西，一张打牌的桌子，壁炉上放着几款摆件，留下的大片铺着地毯的空地似乎是为了小孩子准备的。

康纳哼哼两声表示不满，海尔森竟然还留有这种念头，他还有脸说他不切实际，他这才是更不切实际的想法。怀着不满，刺客把圣殿骑士的书房翻了个底朝天，他连一张私人信件都没找到，这更令他不满了。

最后还未探索的就是这间房子主人的卧室。康纳推开门，这个房间没有在佛吉尼亚的宽敞，但装饰一如既往的充满“海尔森风格”。书桌摆在窗边，桌面压着几张未写完的信，背后靠墙摆着一块沙发躺椅，茶几上留着未收拾的红茶杯子——康纳嗅了嗅，又是不同的品种。占据房间最大范围的四柱床，刺客跳上去试了试，松软依旧。他坐在床沿环视房间，角落里的箱子引起了他的注意，这不是会惯例出现在海尔森卧室的东西。

熟练地掏出撬锁工具几秒钟打开锁头，箱子里藏的东西被打上了圣殿骑士的徽记。康纳从未想过他真的在海尔森房间里找到关于圣殿相关的物品该怎么办，但先于他的意识，他拨开了盖在上面的麻布。

哦……

……

……

康纳停止了思考。

为什么海尔森会拥有这玩意？为什么这个玩意看起来如此眼熟？为什么这种东西需要被打上圣殿的徽记？

刺客大师的脑子缓缓转动。

他撞破了圣殿骑士不为人知的秘密……？

他合上箱子，决定等海尔森回家后再亲自盘问他。

海尔森回到家看见康纳坐在他惯常坐的沙发上喝着他的红茶只是淡定地让康纳别把脚翘在另一张沙发上。“难得从正门进来，你应当把靴子上的泥弄干净。”英国来的绅士摇铃喊来女仆，吩咐她可以上晚餐了。

“我想蛋糕可以和其他菜色一起上。”康纳认真地对女仆说。

“好的，少爷。”

海尔森不可置信地瞪着康纳：“只区区一下午你就能命令我的女仆了。”康纳冲他露出八颗牙的笑容，回答道：“我还掌握了你不可告人的秘密。”

海尔森眉毛挑得老高，但还是按捺住想要追根问底的心情移步至餐厅。只有父子二人的晚餐简单不失温馨，在海尔森放弃指导康纳用餐礼仪后，食物的美味程度又上升了一个层次。照着英国人的习惯，海尔森请康纳在晚餐后到游戏室下了盘棋，又絮絮叨叨地向他介绍自家地里产的烟草。康纳不置可否，坚持认为海尔森是在浪费时间，他强调他们莫霍克人的烟草才是最棒的。

海尔森当然不能忍受康纳的指摘，他非要他接受他对烟草的品味，康纳当然不可能轻易屈服。于是，海尔森开始攻击刺客的品味、卫生习惯，康纳回敬圣殿的恶习、虚伪，一路吵进了浴室。

最后，海尔森把康纳摁在浴桶里逼他洗了两遍后才放过他，自己踏进换了新水的浴缸里指使康纳给他搓背。康纳连给自己找个浴巾裹起来都懒，捞过毛巾跪坐在海尔森身后认真地给他搓起来，当然不可避免，胯下二两肉随着他的动作晃荡拍到海尔森身上。

“哼哼…”

年长的那个也不掩饰自己想欣赏年轻人漂亮肉体的欲望，自己转了个身让康纳继续给他擦洗前面。

“老流氓。”康纳小声嘀咕。

“那捏着你父亲胸口不放的你是什么？”海尔森指指被康纳甩到一旁的毛巾，懒洋洋地靠在浴桶上，“你别想进来挤爆浴缸。”

“哼，说得你不是日思夜想一样，偏偏刚刚装模作样浪费了那么久时间。”康纳手指收紧，海尔森的胸肌也不小，在他手里像一团布丁。“别说你还藏了那种东西。”

“什么？”从鼻子里吐出两个字，海尔森抓住康纳以下犯上的手。

康纳像处子一样涨红了脸，嘴唇开合半天也没能说出那个词。刺客决定用行动来表达，他飞奔进卧室把海尔森的怒吼——把水擦干——抛在脑后，抓起下午他发现的那根玩意跑回浴室一股脑怼到海尔森鼻子底下。

“你找到了这个？”

被布包裹着，海尔森知道里面是什么。

“你不希望我看见的话，下次应该换个更隐蔽的地方藏它。”

“那…”海尔森突然期期艾艾起来，他脑海中浮现出令人血脉喷张的想法。

“我该问你从哪搞到他的吗？”刺客大师视死如归地扯开那条布，把一根造型逼真的假阳具露出来。“或者我该问你这是照着谁做的？让你心心念念不能忘怀午夜无人时偷偷用他来抚慰自己……”

“听听，康纳，”海尔森突然笑了，“嫉妒不是什么好品德，但是我很高兴。”他拿起那根假阳具，暧昧地用头部戳上康纳的胸，逼真的龟头中那点凹陷恰恰好裹住他立起的乳尖，海尔森轻轻转动手腕带出康纳一声轻喘。

“你知道我只做上面那个。”海尔森一脸正直地说，“你想以下犯上得再努力一点。”冰冷的雕塑划过康纳的胸口，抵住他的下唇，“舔。”

康纳垂下眼，海尔森一如往昔的霸道命令让他忍不住颤栗，这个视角下看的假阳具又有些眼熟了。被教导得很好的厚唇包裹住牙齿，把冰冷的阳具纳入口中，明明毫无必要康纳却下意识地用上了舌头。收紧口腔把假阳具吸进一截，康纳的手习惯性地扶住了根部的囊袋，然而僵硬的假货没有给他展现手指灵活度的空间。

他把假阳具吐出来，用舌头从根部舔到头部，它并没有看起来那样光滑，舌头舔过粗糙的表面仿佛砂砾滚过。康纳的舌头意外的敏感，他能尝得尘封的味道，这让他皱起了眉头。

“抱歉，这个是许多年前做出来的了。”海尔森曲起一条腿，大大方方地握住自己的勃起，刚被唤醒的肉棒堪堪探出水面，一颗水珠从圆滑的顶端滚落，跟随着海尔森的手动作荡起水光粼粼。

没有温度的假物不能给他鲜活的反馈，康纳目光直勾勾地看着海尔森，伺候口中的物件也没有刚开始时那样上心，暗色的嘴唇微张隐隐露出白牙，机械地上下移动脑袋。

海尔森很享受康纳痴迷的目光，慢悠悠刮骚自己柔软的沟壑，刺客明显因为他的动作缩小了瞳孔。他抽了抽鼻翼，像是能嗅到海尔森散出费尔蒙，野性的刺客迷信那是只有心灵互通的伴侣才能闻到的气味。

“怎么？你不舔湿它一会受苦的还是你。”

“你想用它操我？”康纳眨眼，认真的发出疑问，“你自己的……”

“不，康纳，不。”海尔森咽下怒火，他根本不想在这时候向康纳解释何为情趣。“照我说的做就是，舔湿它、用他把自己操到射。相信我，它比你以往用的乱七八糟的东西舒服多了。”

康纳发出咯咯的声音，脸涨得通红：他怎么会知道自己用过手指以外的东西抚慰过自己？就算圣殿的眼线无所不在，也不可能偷窥到他的被窝。

“我当然知道你会做什么，儿子。”海尔森一副尽在掌握的得意表情，“我了解你。”海尔森继续指点他：“你一定发现了他下半部分比较粗和重，那是设计成可以放置在平面上的。”

康纳抓突然觉得手上的东西烫手，赶忙往地上一放，粗大的假阳具稳稳地立住，怪不得圣殿要把阳具的两颗蛋做那么大。撇撇嘴，康纳问：“就在这里？”

“为了我们能舒服地睡个觉，就在这里吧。”海尔森叹道，康纳不打算忤逆他的时候露出的顺从和乖巧足够令他身心愉悦。“你身后的柜子里有膏油。”

甚至没有碰过自己的胯间，康纳两腿间挺起的肉棒随他站起来而晃动，转过身去时不轻不重地在深色的大腿上拍了一下。刺客弯下腰翻找膏油，圆润高耸的屁股高高翘起，藏在臀瓣间的后穴若隐若现，海尔森趁他转过身来前给自己撸了两下缓解疼痛。

给自己扩张的工作康纳做得十分上手了。找到润滑用的膏油，康纳挖了一团，塌下腰便把手指往自己的屁股里塞。直接高效、没有丝毫旖旎地放进两根手指，他还嫌弃自己的屁股夹得太紧，腾出手来掰开臀瓣方便另一只手进出。

海尔森发出低低的咆哮，如果康纳像婊子那样分开腿反而倒胃口，他的手攥紧了自己的老二。他无法克制自己的视线不停留在青年的大腿上，皮肤紧紧贴在肌肉上，深色的肌肤不能掩盖掉那上面美好的线条。突然，青年的大腿紧绷，腰下意识地抬高。

“我很满意你对自己身体的探索。”海尔森哑着声音说，“这是你的天赋。”

康纳发出几声呻吟，停下抽插分剪的手指才有余力回道：“我从不亏待我自己的身体，它是武器，需要保养需要照顾。只有你们白人，才会用一大堆莫名其妙的‘教条’来阻止身体的自然需求。”

“我同意你的观点。”海尔森站了起来，跨出浴缸走到康纳身边捉住他的手腕，带着他的手指狠狠地抽插了几下。“我希望，你在给自己欢愉的时候也别忘了你的老父亲需要照顾。”

“你等着吧。”康纳转过头朝他做了个鬼脸，“是你自作自受。”他又加入了一根手指，放肆地按摩起体内那一点，但是由于姿势的缘故，他只能望梅止渴。

海尔森捉住康纳的下巴强迫他和自己接吻，用唇舌蛮横地夺去他的呻吟。圣殿大团长恨不得现在就让康纳的手和舌头放到自己的老二上来。两人气喘吁吁地分开时，康纳已经用手指插出了水声。海尔森笑着替他把手拉了出来，引导他往假阳具上坐。

“你是位好骑手，康纳。”当父亲的把手摁在儿子肩上半强迫地压着他蹲下，康纳不得不感谢阿基里斯给他的刺客训练他才好保持平衡。叉开腿蹲下的姿势极为羞耻，康纳还不得不扶住地上的假阳具确保它不会捅错地方。

“嘶—哈、啊，”粗大的头部挤过括约肌，表面颗粒明显地刮骚过他的内壁，“为什么不给它上层釉……”康纳边坐下边吸气，“它太粗糙了。”

海尔森在他耳边轻声窃笑，年轻人恼怒地瞪了一眼父亲，海尔森的乳尖充血硬起，挺立的阴茎支棱在微凉的空气中，顶端溢出的前液堪堪挂在龟头边缘。明明也是一副憋得不行的模样，却偏偏还要装模作样。

“想让我舔你吗，父亲？”


	2. 下

康纳清楚地听见倒吸气的声音，然后海尔森摁住他肩膀的力气兀地加重，他尖叫着跌坐在地被假阳具串了个透。全要怪康纳自己草率的扩张了，膏油本来能发挥更大的作用的，颗粒刮过软肉让他觉得自己像根要被点燃的火柴，热辣疼痛从穴口开始蹿上他的脑门。康纳感觉到有什么东西从他屁股上流下去，他绝望地想，那里一定流血了。

“你适应良好。”海尔森知道他想说什么，低下头安抚地啄了口他的嘴唇，示意刺客应该动起来了。

刺客大师用了极大的毅力才把自己拔起来一点，火辣的感觉并没有褪下半分，反而裹着成倍的快感冲向他。“啊——”他张开嘴吐出一截舌头，这份快感对他来说过于刺激了，然后刺客大师开始上下起伏，沉迷于这近乎受虐般的快感。

海尔森找了个机会把自己的阴茎塞进了康纳的嘴里，说真的，刚被父亲开发没多久的年轻人并不能很好的协调上下两张嘴，他专注于扭动自己屁股就只会楞楞地张口让海参捅他的喉咙。海尔森并不满意，掐着他的下巴让他用上舌头，非要他像刚才舔假阳具那样好好地服务他的老二。

这略微强人所难了，康纳只得停下摇摆的腰肢扶住海尔森的大腿，把脑袋深埋进他的胯下。这个时候康纳才发现他嘴里的东西和刚才舔过的无比相似，除了现在这根滚烫充满弹性并弄了他一嘴腥膻味。康纳把嘴里的东西吐出来，仰头问：“告诉我父亲，那个东西是照着你做的吗？”

“很高兴你终于发现了。”海尔森摁着他的头让他继续，他可不愿意浪费时间在跟康纳解释来龙去脉上，那也不是什么美好回忆。

给了他一个“你还是要给我一个解释”的眼神，康纳重新把海尔森吞进了嘴里，不顾他自己的屁股里还插着一根假货，无视了来自屁股的瘙痒，专心致志地给海参做起口活。刺客舌头熟练地轻舔他的阴茎，当他只专注于做这件事的时候，他的舌头胜过世间一切。

海尔森满意康纳的乖顺，夸他学得很好，刺客导师抬眼看了看他，用眼神诉说他可以做得更好。于是他吞得更深了，海尔森清楚感受到刺客喉部肌肉紧紧地箍着他的头部，那种圈禁感和康纳屁股不情不愿的吞下他时有些类似，但比那还要紧致温暖，甚至缩得有些过窄让他感到了疼痛。海尔森摸摸男孩的头顶，他还在努力往下咽，脸涨得通红快要喘不上起来的模样，眼角都红了。他的老二诚实地又涨大了一圈把男孩堵得更死，康纳挤出的呼吸喷在他的胯下，喉咙因缺氧导致的条件反射夹到他爽得眼前发黑。

在海尔森腿软跌倒之前，康纳才把他吐出来，偏头在一旁轻咳一边又用得意的目光看他，似乎他成功迫害了海尔森了一样。“你受得住这个。”康纳的声音听起来竟有些意外，在他计划里海尔森应该在他这招下一败涂地。

“别小看你的父亲。”海尔森很想问他究竟从哪里学来的，但康纳接下去的动作更值得他关注。

他爬向浴缸边的矮柜，那上面准备了壶冰水，是给他们泡澡时解渴用的。“你逼我屁股里夹着你的假老二，你也得忍过这个才行。”康纳喝掉一口，嘴巴里的温度瞬间降下，然后在海尔森看不见的角度露出初学者的迷茫，他似乎还得含上一口？

总之，海尔森的老二得到了一个来自康纳冰凉嘴唇的亲吻，然后整根肉棒就被包进了充满冰水的口中，水溢出流到他的阴囊上，他不由得打了个哆嗦。海尔森确定他叫出声了，在康纳用他的厚嘴唇亲他龟头的时候，接着在他把康纳嘴里的冰水捅光之前，他的声音就没停下来。

连带着前液，康纳咽下嘴里的液体舔干净嘴唇，再接再厉，用恢复热度的舌头挑逗海尔森的马眼，捂热的指尖刮骚囊袋上的褶皱，终于逼出了海尔森的精液。一波又一波，白色的粘液喷在他脸上，康纳用手指刮下一道打在他眼皮上的精液放进嘴里，愉快地享用他的战利品。

海尔森能站住都已经是个奇迹，他喘着嘴唇开合，他又很多话想要训斥康纳，但都得等他从高潮的眩晕中醒来了。

康纳没有浪费这段时间，他夹紧屁股悄悄地骑起那根假货。沉甸甸的柱体受引力影响往下坠落在地面上和瓷砖敲出清脆的声响，然后他再沉下腰把一整根都吃下去，再抬起腰，等着它受地球的召唤。慢吞吞的动作带给他的快感显然没有父亲帮他时的激烈，但他可以把脸颊贴在海尔森的大腿内侧，一上一下地磨蹭，就像只讨人欢心的小狗。

“好孩子。”海尔森只剩下哑着嗓子夸奖他的力气了。不过，圣殿的训练让他也能支撑着找到休息用的沙发坐下，再招呼康纳趴到他的腿上来。“该轮到我来照顾你了孩子。”他表现得像一个真正的绅士一个真正的父亲。

康纳喉咙里发出不满地低吼，他不想要这根粗糙的假阴茎，但是海尔森正在不应期，他也只能勉强爬上海尔森的膝头撅起屁股，让他用假玩意干他了。

“你们白人有很多喜欢这样玩小男孩的老变态。他们硬不起来，却让小男孩在他们手下哭泣。”

“那些渣滓。”海尔森握住假阳具的底端抽出一截再捅回去，成功让康纳发出愉悦的呻吟。“告诉我你宰了他们。”

“是的。”

“很好。”

海尔森知道康纳的敏感点在哪里，握住假屌一下又一下直撞那里，康纳肆无忌惮地大叫。他适应了粗糙的表面没了一开始的战战兢兢，屁眼无师自通地虚虚含住，再用饥渴的内壁裹着它如攀附船舷的藤壶；等海尔森把它抽出去时又放开得飞快，靠屁眼的那圈肌肉死死留住如鸡蛋般的头部。

“放松点。”海尔森显然还觉得康纳应付这根粗糙的玩意有些勉强，任谁看见趴在腿上男孩回头眼角带泪红着鼻头都会心软，于是他放轻了手上的力度，浅浅地戳刺。

冰冷的器具被他体温温热，令人懊恼的、折磨人的入侵似乎永远不会停，逐渐堆积起的快感远不够康纳所渴求的，他自己挺起屁股去够它。“Harder，Father.”他说。

海尔森空闲的手指抚摸他的脊背，弓起突出的脊骨像琴键一样在他指下，他低头头吻了吻他的背，然后才开始满足他的男孩。康纳颤抖着，他不知道自己该屏住呼吸还是放声尖叫，只好把自己的腿分得更开好让父亲的动作更流畅。康纳的穴口又湿又软，海尔森捅进去时就像热刀切进黄油一般，然而他还是不愿意立刻就照康纳要求的做，康纳只好委屈巴巴地又叫了几声父亲。

“好孩子。”

海尔森只恨自己还在不应期，平日里持刀弄枪的手抓着假阳具迅速地鞭挞康纳体内的敏感点，他捅得很深，把假的卵蛋都压到他的屁股蛋上，把两坨鼓鼓的臀肉都挤得变形。康纳大声呻吟，他的两腿不自觉地绞到一起，小腿叠着小腿，大腿并在一起处。海尔森想，死在他大腿绞杀下的手下看起来并不完全是痛苦的。

康纳晃着腰，用海尔森的大腿摩擦自己的阴茎，湿漉漉的前液抹了他一腿。康纳被干塌下了腰，上半身滑了出去埋在沙发软垫里，口中吚吚呜呜地浪叫，双腿颤抖着因为快感合上又因为贪图快感而打开。

最后他射在了海尔森的大腿上，屁股咬着那根假阳具让海尔森拔都拔不出来。

“觉得怎样，康纳？”海尔森的手有一搭没一搭地抚摸着康纳的后背，刚刚经历高潮的刺客不自觉地蜷在他腿上，缓缓平复急促的呼吸。康纳被海尔森摸得很舒服，像猫一样朝他怀里拱，全然不顾自己像头熊的身材。海尔森当然也不会介意，康纳向他示好示弱的举动令他心情愉悦，手指滑到男孩的后颈轻轻地挠着，捏起一块后颈皮仿佛在压制小猫。

被挑衅的刺客冲圣殿呲了呲牙，随即又因为他指尖带来的酥痒咯咯咯地笑起来。“放开我父亲。”康纳翻了个身抱住海尔森的胳膊。

“哦？”他的目光落在康纳抱着他胳膊的手上。

康纳讷讷地放开，改为环住海尔森的腰，要多乖巧有多乖巧。“你什么做的这个假、假屌？”他第一次说这个词，差点咬到了舌头。

“并不是我做的……在我加入圣殿没多久，雷金纳德借口说圣殿教育需要，选择了我来作为模型。”

“你就硬着让人照着雕？”

“比那还要屈辱。”海尔森咬着牙说出来，现在他回忆起雷金纳德的行为依旧十分痛恨。“被人暗算、强迫，还妄称那是传统……”

“你可以考虑来我手下工作。”康纳趁机说，他的大腿上得到了一巴掌。

“胆子不小。”海尔森笑骂道，“除了过程不堪外，结果还是令人欣喜的。无论是刺客还是圣殿，都需要进行情报课程的学习，我想阿基里斯是不会教你这方面的了。”海尔森的暗示康纳并没有听懂，抗议地说阿基里斯也教导过他分析线索云云。

“如何利用自己的身体谋取利益。”

“为达目的不择手段，哼哼。”康纳嘲讽道。

“年轻的我被蒙蔽，一度忘了父亲的教导，导致我被雷金纳德利用。”海尔森苦笑，“也算是盲目听信他，自食苦果。”

康纳意识到这是他父亲年轻时经历的痛苦回忆，不免为自己刚才的失言感到自责，那时候他的父亲甚至还没到他这个年纪……

“我很抱歉。”康纳主动拥抱了海尔森。

放过眼前如此良机海尔森绝对会后悔一辈子，他的手指早就先于他的意识在康纳含着假阳具的入口处打着圈——

“等等！”康纳倒吸了一口气，刚高潮后他的屁眼也敏感极了，海尔森的指尖刚碰到他，他就哆嗦地弹起身。他突然害怕海尔森接下去想做的了。“Papa.”他有所求时总这么喊海尔森，“我想你干我。用真家伙。”

“我会。”

康纳的计谋没有成功，他屁股里也是含着海尔森的东西，想利用大团长的独占欲怕是不可能了。况且，不用第三者就能和亲爱的情人玩双龙的机会可不多。康纳的穴口已经被完全撑开，褶皱都快被拉平了，海尔森仍然试探性地往里加塞一根手指，他的手指被康纳喷出的液体打湿了，那些液体帮助他顺利地塞进去了一个指节。

后穴传来清晰的撕裂感，比他方才急切地吃下假阳具时要痛得多，康纳昏昏沉沉地想：那毕竟是按照父亲的形状大小做的，他习惯了，可是这个，不，他从未想过还能有这样的玩法。“呜。”刺客发出一声呜咽，他不敢用力挣扎，一个指节带给他的灼烧感已经够把他脑子烧穿了，再用力过猛他真怕自己被撕成两半。他曲起腿大大地分开，蜷着脚趾闭上眼鸵鸟般放任父亲把一整根手指都捅进去。

海尔森惊诧于康纳内里的温度，内壁顺从地紧贴着他的指腹，移动指尖曲起指关节，温顺的内壁像活过来一样蠕动，层层叠叠地打开蜷起。灼热的痛感在海尔森轻勾起手指时化为了甜蜜的满足，异常充盈的快感蹿上康纳的脑门。他没想到自己的屁股潜力如此巨大，在多吃下一根手指的情况下还能再被拉出一道空隙，理所当然，海尔森不客气地再塞进去一根手指。康纳发出了小声的痛呼，他稍稍变换了一下姿势，让父亲的开拓更为顺利。

含着两根手指和一根假阳具已经很不容易，海尔森的手指在康纳身体里开开合合，康纳无法忍受似地想要把大腿合拢起来，他管不住自己身体的抽搐，额头布满了汗水。“可怜的小家伙。”海尔森亲了亲康纳的额头，叹了口气打算把手指抽出来，却被康纳一把摁住。

“都到了这个地步，”康纳拉着海尔森的手腕往自己身体里送，插到敏感的位置让他大声呻吟起来，“继续，Papa……”年轻人的体力让他更快地渡过不应期，或者说他就没软下去过。

“你幻想过除我以外的人操你吗，儿子？”海尔森把拉开康纳的穴口，第三根手指缓缓地挤进去，“或者，让我和别人一起操你？”

康纳摇摇头，海尔森的假设躺他觉得自己浑身都着了火，巧克力色的肌肤都掩盖不下潮红，他在今晚上之前甚至连真正的假阳具都没见过呢！

“那你可以幻想一下，年轻的我……”他猛地捅入第三根手指，并在一起摩挲肠壁，“和现在的我正一起操你呢。”海尔森的话灌进康纳的耳朵里，就像迷幻药，瞬间搅浑了康纳的脑子。

他曾经见过父亲年轻时的画像，比挂在达文波特庄园地下室更年轻的，比母亲夹在日记本里还要年轻的，比他现在还要再年轻两三岁的——打死他也无法相信画像上那个比他见过所有女人都要清秀漂亮像天使一般的人是他的父亲。

“哦……”康纳的阴茎瞬间就硬得要命，搭在他的小腹上又开始吐水了。他确实可以凭借那张脸爬上任何人的床，再用身体换到他想要的一切，康纳止不住想，怪不得雷金纳德会需要教导他床上的技巧。脑内的幻想让康纳的身体放松下来接受海尔森的操干，他控制不住发出呻吟：“嗯、啊，啊……”

“做得很好。”海尔森动起手指让康纳叫得更欢快些。但当他抽出手指换上自己硬得发烫的阴茎抵住穴口缓缓推进时，康纳还是紧张地屏住了呼吸，即便做足了扩张，两根一模一样的阳具捅进他的身体还是超过了他的预期。

海尔森被挤得也有点难受，坚硬的假货在一旁抵着他，就像某种挑衅似的，低头看了看康纳的穴口，有点红肿但没有出血，他才放心地动了动。

两个同样的硬物满当当地挤占肉穴里的空间，海尔森稍有动作，两倍的阴茎便会在他肚子里成倍地彰显存在感，他的敏感点仿佛时时刻刻都在被顶住狠狠地摩擦。阴茎像喷泉似的不断往外冒清液，康纳下意识地抓住自己的阴茎，狠狠地圈住根部，他不想丢脸的又很快射一次。“别、帮帮我，父亲。”

海尔森被他的动作逗笑了，又来回抽插了十几下后才去照顾康纳，他的拇指在男孩饱满的龟头上摩挲，虎口压着龟头下那道沟旋动，完完全全地帮倒忙。康纳圈住根部的手指不由自主地改成了托住双卵，把饱满的囊的包在手掌中揉捏，至于别的部分海尔森照顾得太好了。

突兀地，康纳喷出一股精液，他毫无前兆地射了。在海尔森恶趣味地帮忙下，他的老二颤颤巍巍地又吐出好几股白浊。

这时候年长者的经验体现出来了，康纳再怎么努力绞紧后穴都只能让海尔森闷哼出声，想带他一起高潮是白日梦。刺客放弃般地软下腰，放任自己被海尔森摆出挑战他柔韧度的姿势，他眼神开始涣散，嘴里只在被戳到敏感点时发出尖叫。

海尔森想出了一个新的玩法，他抽出了假阳具用自己的老二在康纳的肉穴里搅了又搅，接着猛地拔出换上假货，狠狠地干上几下，顶得康纳的肚子都鼓出了形状。然后他才又拔出假货换上真的，安抚般给予康纳温柔的抽插。

“你知道现在干你的是谁吗？”

“Papa.”

“狡猾的家伙，回答我，是哪个我？”

“年轻的、嗯……”

“啧，有机会我会再做一个更逼真的，完全和真的一模一样的假屌，轮流艹进去再让你分辨不清哪个是真哪个是假。”

“现在、啊、不就是你在…恩、恩……干我吗，啊！”

这种交替的折磨让康纳小腹又蠢蠢欲动，射过两轮的阴茎很努力地想要再一次彰显雄威。狡猾的老狼凭借道具作弊，摁着康纳的屁股狠干几下，竟让康纳的小腹产生了一点酸麻感。没等他回过味，海尔森换上自己的家伙，抵着刚刚那点死命地研磨顶弄。

刚又经历了一波高潮的身体根本无法承受海尔森的欺凌，康纳像被蛰了似的挣扎向前爬，海尔森操进来时带给他的已经不是熟悉的快感，而是更加尖锐的强烈的感觉。老狼才不会轻易地放过猎物，他掐住康纳的腰把人拖回来，钉在自己的阴茎上，坚硬的龟头重重撞在他的敏感点上。

康纳张嘴无声地尖叫，海尔森埋在他体内的肉刃仿佛结了冰，冻得他头皮发麻，就像冰水从他头上浇下，连他的脚底都溅上了冰晶。他抽搐着将脚背绷直，无法思考为何一瞬间火热的摩擦会变得如此冰凉，然而下一秒，他又得到了熟悉的热辣的暖流。

康纳想推开海尔森，但他的腿把人圈住缠得死紧，连脚趾都勾住了他的头发，催着他再来一次。他似乎也这么喊了出来，他又得到了一波刺激到头皮发凉的快感。太过了……康纳张着嘴哽咽地又一次被送上顶峰。两次高潮间隔太近了，他的阴茎抖了抖又吐出一点白浊。

海尔森也快到了，他把假阳具抛到一边，拉着康纳的腰快速冲刺。康纳眼前花白，快感还在他体内攀升，他的体内有一个泡泡随海尔森的抽插越变越大，撑得他仿佛飘了起来，他随波逐流，不知道自己要被海尔森送到何处。

然后，康纳听见轻轻的一声“波”，他体内的泡泡被戳破了，一股他无法控制的热流从他阴茎里淌出来，洇湿了他的下身。“哇哦。”海尔森的赞叹声像是从很远的地方传来，他拔了出去把精液射到他腿上把他弄得更脏了。

休息了好一会而，海尔森才推推康纳让他回浴缸里把自己洗干净。“我没有想到会变成这样，儿子。我很抱歉。”

康纳说他一根手指也抬不起来，双腿软得像棉条，要放他进浴缸他估计会淹死在里面，如果海尔森感到抱歉那他应该负起责任善后。

海尔森只好摸摸鼻子，找来毛巾重新把他们两人都弄干净，在康纳抱着他的腰撒娇的时候喂他喝水：“我也是个老头子了，康纳。”他得到了一个白眼。“好吧，要Daddy抱你上床睡觉吗？”

面对海尔森的调戏，康纳面不改色地伸出手：“抱。”

“得了，你重得像头熊。”海尔森把康纳拉起来半搂进怀里，带着他跌跌撞撞地躺倒在床上。“我要睡到天亮。”海尔森打了个哈欠，他像个好爸爸一样给康纳掖了掖被角，“想我的时候可别再用奇怪的东西了——你的手指也不行。”康纳很想解释什么，被海尔森强硬地打断。“好了，儿子，现在睡觉。晚安。”

他自顾自地陷入梦乡，确信刺客会连带他贴心准备的小饼干一起把那个充满记忆的玩具带走。

END.


End file.
